


Indigo Is His Own

by rhiannonhero



Series: Blue Series [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Blue Always Knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo Is His Own

_Summary_ : Sequel to _Blue Always Knew_.

_Acknowledgements_ : Thanks to _nerodi_ , _Stone Princess_ , _velvetglove_ and _pun_ for beta. Any lingering mistakes, etc, are mine and mine alone. *** 

Lex couldn't breathe. 

His face was pressed against a rough surface and something squeezed his chest. Lex blinked his eyes. Apparently, he was trying to become one with a pressed particleboard wall, judging by the way his legs, hips and face were smashed against it. He fought for a breath and used his cramped arms to press against the wall with all of his strength. The arms that squeezed too tightly around his chest loosened and Lex inhaled, shuddering with relief. 

"Lex?" 

Clark. Clark's voice. Clark's arms. Clark's dorm room. Clark's particleboard wall. Clark's cock nestled against his ass. 

Oh. Fuck. 

Lex wondered if it was too late to feign sleep--he wasn't ready to deal with this yet. The panic surging through him, the throbbing in his ass, the memory of penetration overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes again and took deep breaths. 

"Lex?" 

Clark wasn't going away. Lex allowed himself to be rolled down from his side to a more comfortable position on his back. He could feel Clark hovering over him. 

Lex cleared his throat. "What time is it?" 

Clark rolled away but was back in a heartbeat. "Seven. It's already dark outside." 

Lex nodded. "I need to go." 

He started to sit up, even now keeping his eyes closed against reality, but the ache in his ass took his breath away and Clark was still _right there_ over him. 

"Why? Let's get dinner." Clark sounded a little panicked. 

"I need to get back to my place, Clark. I've got some work I have to finish." 

Clark still hovered and finally Lex opened his eyes. The shocky hazel-green gaze stung his heart, and he looked away. 

"Lex? Are you freaking out on me?" 

Lex managed a chuckle and closed his eyes again. It was easier to lie to Clark without looking him. "Freaking out? No, Clark. I've just got work I have to do." 

"It's New Year's Day, Lex. Can't it wait?" 

Lex pushed up, sitting on his sore ass and scooting to the edge of the bed. He could practically hear Clark's anxiety ratcheting up behind him; he knew he had to leave before Clark began pacing. Lex found his pants and gingerly stepped into them, located his shirt and slid it on. It took a little longer to find his socks, but he located them behind Clark's speakers and, finally, he slipped on his shoes. Now his keys. If he could find his keys he was home free. 

"Lex?" 

The keys were on Clark's little chest of drawers along with Lex's cell phone and he had them in his hand as quickly as he could manage. "I've got to go, Clark." He made a show of checking his cell for messages. "I really need to return this call." 

Lex grabbed his jacket and had his hand on the doorknob when an odd noise from Clark halted him entirely. He turned to see Clark curled into a ball on the bed. His head tucked into his knees. 

Shit. 

Lex slipped his phone and keys into his pocket as he crossed the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, carefully keeping his weight balanced on one ass cheek. He sat silently listening to quiet sniffles. Finally he reached his hand out to touch Clark's hair and his control collapsed. He leaned down to bury his face in the dark curls and inhaled the soft smell of sweat and sex and the two of them. He sighed. 

"I'm freaking out," he whispered damply against Clark's shoulder and took a deep, shuddering breath. 

* * *

Clark kept a wary eye on Lex over dinner. The pizza parlor on the narrow strip of bars and restaurants intended for the college students of Met U wasn't really any place special, but it was fast and it wasn't far. He'd been afraid that Lex would back out if they didn't get somewhere quickly. The quick fix that they'd patched together in the dorm room threatened to unravel if Lex was given time to think about it. 

Lex twirled some spaghetti around his fork and gazed distantly out the window beside their booth. Clark noticed that he had a small glob of sauce on his chin. Clark wished for the easy banter of yesterday that would allow him to tease Lex about it. Or the heated passion of earlier that would have given him the right to lean over and lick it off. Lex lifted his napkin and absently wiped his mouth and the glob disappeared. 

"Lex, I...uh...did we make a mistake today?" Clark pushed the sentence out in a hurry. 

Lex tore his eyes from the traffic rolling by and looked at Clark, meeting his gaze. 

"I don't know. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed right now, Clark." 

Clark nodded and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I don't want this to be a mistake." 

Lex smiled softly. "I don't either. I just...I think I need some time to--" 

"No." Clark interrupted, dropping the slice of pizza to his plate and leaning over the table between them. "No. No time. I need to know now." 

"Clark, what do you want me to say?" 

Clark blinked incredulously. "I want you to say that you want me, that you want _us_." 

Lex glanced around obviously marking the position and relative distance of other people in the room. As if hoping to lead by example, Lex lowered his voice to a whisper, "I want you, Clark. But I don't know what _us_ is...do you? If you know, then tell me." 

Clark stared at Lex and slumped back in his seat. His stomach felt like solid ice and he didn't know if he was breathing. 

Lex continued in a louder voice, but still much too softly to be overheard, "Is _us_ just what we had before with the bonus of sex? Is _us_ you moving into the penthouse and me coming out to the media? Is _us_ somewhere in between that? I didn't come over here today expecting to have to redefine my future, Clark. I need some time." 

Clark dropped his eyes, sipped his Coke. He took another bite of pizza, willing himself to chew and swallow. He tried to smile. "You're over-thinking it, Lex. It doesn't have to be this hard, does it?" 

Lex just looked at him. 

Who was he kidding? This was _Lex_. 

"So you _do_ think this was a mistake?" Clark's heart pounded in his ears and lodged in his throat. There must have been someone smoking nearby because his eyes were watery. "You regret it." 

Lex shook his head and moved as though to take Clark's hand before pulling back. "No. I don't regret it. I'll never regret it." 

Clark rested his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands. He would not cry here. He would not make a scene. 

"Clark, I should go. This isn't the place for this discussion." 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Clark looked up to find Lex beside the table, leaning over him. Fresh bills were tossed down to pay for their dinner. Clark met Lex's eyes. Blue, warm and liquid--staring back at him with too much fear. 

Lex whispered, "I'll call you." 

Clark nodded and watched Lex make his way past tables of college kids and then walk out. His retreating figure showed no sign of their earlier encounter. 

Lex was walking away like it had never happened. 

* * *

Lex sat on the sofa staring at the blank television screen. It was almost midnight and he'd done nothing but think in circles for hours. 

He wasn't really surprised when the door to the penthouse flew open and Clark stalked in. He _had_ given Clark a key a long time ago and told him to use it whenever he wanted. Now was the perfect time for Clark to take him up on that offer. 

Lex watched Clark prowl towards him, anger rippling through each muscle and expression. Lex opted for silence and waited for the tirade to begin. 

"Did you think I'd just sit there and wait for you to call me, Lex? Like one of your one-night stands? Or some prostitute or whore? I'm not going to do that. I'm not like them. I have a place in your life, dammit, and you need to acknowledge that. I'm not expendable, Lex. I think you know that by now." 

Clark stopped in front of him, nostrils flaring. Lex just blinked, knowing Clark wasn't finished. 

"I'm not going to let you act like today wasn't the most important thing in our lives and I'm sure as hell not going to let you throw it away because you're a coward." Clark paused for a breath. "You told me that it wasn't an experiment. You told me that it wasn't something casual." 

Lex opened his mouth but shut it when Clark reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauling Lex up against his lanky form. "I know you love me. I know you want me. I know you want _us_. Jesus Christ. Stop freaking out and just live for a minute." 

Lex tried to speak but found himself engaged in a kiss that took his breath away. 

Clark broke free and said, "That's what I want from you. I want that now and I want it for a long time to come. Probably forever. You have to find a way to be all right with that, Lex, and I'm not going to wait until you figure out every angle, until you've planned how to keep this, how to keep _me_ , and everything about me, a secret. I'm not going to let you just deny and repress for the rest of your goddamn existence so that you can succeed in some giant game of corporate and political chess. You told me once that we had a destiny together. It's time you suck it up and accept what that destiny is!" 

Lex gasped for air and tried to push away but Clark held him too tightly. 

"Stop struggling, Lex. You fight it too much. That's why it took us so long to get here. You fight the most natural things on earth and accept the most unnatural." 

Lex stopped trying to get free and asked unsteadily, "Did someone slip one of those red rocks into your pocket?" 

Clark rolled his eyes. "This is part of me, Lex. This has always been here. I don't need red kryptonite, all I need is someone like you to piss me off enough to let it out." 

Lex shoved hard against Clark but got nowhere. "So, Clark, you expect me to just take it in stride that I was fucked senseless by an alien today? I'm not sure what that even makes me. Is that bestiality, miscegenation, xenophilia?" 

Clark's eyes went wide. "But you knew before--" 

"There's a difference between knowing and _knowing_ , Clark." 

Clark's hands fell to his side and Lex slipped away from him. Clark followed Lex across the room to the bar. "You're not walking away from me. I want promises and I want them tonight." 

Lex hissed a little as he lifted the decanter to pour a drink. He'd have bruises where Clark had squeezed him so tightly. 

"What kind of promises?" Lex didn't stop the wariness from creeping into his voice. He had dealt with Clark when he was being an ass many times in the past, but he didn't know if he had the patience for it tonight. "I've worked too hard to turn my back on my career now." 

"Lex. God, like I'd ever ask you to walk away from your career or your dreams. All I want from you is a promise that you'll work me into it. A promise that I'm not going to be your dirty little secret." 

Lex took a sip of his drink and shrugged. 

"I know you, Lex." Clark raised his chin defiantly. "But some things require sacrifice and I'm one of those things." 

Lex stiffened. "I don't do sacrifice." 

"Yes, you do. What do you think you've been doing all these years? You could've had me a long time ago." 

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose wearily, dropping his hand to his side when he said, "Clark, I can't give you promises tonight." 

"You mean you won't." 

"Okay, then, I won't." 

Clark's eyes narrowed and his face paled. "If I leave this room, Lex. I won't be coming back." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Clark. I don't." 

Lex found his back against the wall, his shirt splashed with liquor and his glass smashed on the floor. Clark's body pressed to his. 

"Oh, but you did, Lex. You made them with your mouth and you made them with your body." 

Lex would have struggled if he thought it would do any good. Clark pushed his thigh between Lex's legs. Lex closed his eyes as his cock grew hard. 

"Feel that?" Clark pressed his leg into Lex's groin. "You're making another promise now. Are you going to keep it?" 

"Fuck you, Clark." 

"And another promise. You're making a lot of them today." 

* * *

Clark stared down into Lex's face. Each flutter of Lex's eyes behind closed lids and the twisted edges of his lips burned into him. He leaned in to brush his mouth just against the scar bisecting Lex's lip, sucking in a sharp breath when Lex's eyes flicked open and a low, dangerous growl issued from his throat. 

"Let me go. Now." 

"Make me." 

"This isn't a joke, Clark. Don't push this too far." 

Clark's insides heaved at the coldness of Lex's voice and gaze. He stumbled back two steps, his grace gone in a crash of adrenaline. 

"One day, your temper is going to get you in a lot of trouble." Lex smoothed a hand over his shirt and glanced down at the amber wetness from his drink spreading over his chest before leveling Clark with his best glare. 

Clark shifted on his feet anticipating being told to leave, but Lex said nothing. Unable to stand the silence, Clark began, "Lex--" "Shut up." 

Clark blinked. "But--" 

"I said, 'shut up', Clark. I meant it." 

Lex took several deep breaths, closing his eyes for a moment. Clark took another step back and winced at the sound of glass crunching beneath his feet. Kents and their tempers were dangerous things--like bulls in china stores. 

"Stop. Just stop." Lex's voice was quiet and Clark looked up into a much calmer gaze. "Stop whatever it is you're thinking." A brief pause followed as Lex pushed away from the wall and regained physical composure. 

Clark swallowed. "I should go." 

"You should've never come over, actually. But you're here. You're upset. I'm upset. Fuck." Lex shook his head. 

"I know. I'm--" Clark wanted to say sorry but the memory of Lex walking out of the pizza parlor rushed over him and he wasn't as sorry as he wanted to be. "I'm going to go. You can call me. Like you said. You know--if you still want to. I mean, I can see how maybe after..." 

"Goddamn it, Clark, _shut up_. What about that do you not understand?" 

Clark nodded and looked down at his hands. 

Lex ran a hand over his scalp and licked his lips. "Here's what we'll do. I'm going to go to my room. I'm going to get some sleep and I'm going to take a shower." He gestured at his shirt. "Not necessarily in that order. You will do one of two things. Either you will stay in the living room and watch television or you may sleep in one of the guest rooms. You will not leave the penthouse and you will not come into my bedroom. We'll talk in the morning." 

Clark felt a moment's rebellion creep through him before he remembered the shards of glass under his feet. He nodded. 

"Good. This should satisfy your apparently violent need to stay close to me and it satisfies my need to get away from you." Lex sighed. "If you come into my room, though, Clark, all bets are off." 

"So this is a compromise, Lex?" 

"Don't even suggest something like that Clark. I don't do compromise." Lex crunched through the broken glass as he left the room. "Find the vacuum and clean up your mess." 

"But you _do_ compromise, Lex." Clark called out as Lex's back disappeared around the corner. "You compromised yourself earlier, remember? With your mouth and with your body." 

Lex appeared again in the doorway. "I'm serious, Clark. Shut the fuck up." 

Clark tried a half smile. "Um, it was a joke." 

Lex turned and Clark heard him stalking down the hallway and the bedroom door slammed hard. 

He guessed now really wasn't the time for jokes. 

* * *

Lex closed the door to his bedroom and locked it. He knew it couldn't keep Clark out if he really wanted to come in, but it felt good to put some kind of barrier between them, no matter how artificial. 

He rested his back against the door and wondered if he should take another Tylenol, his ass was starting to hurt again. He wasn't sure he ever wanted Clark's massive alien cock in there again. Lex covered his face with his hands and chuckled softly because even then he knew it was a lie. 

He began to sink to the floor but instead pushed away from the door and swung violently across the room, sweeping a hand out to knock the lamp and vase off the closest table. He picked up the alarm clock and slammed it into the mirror over his dresser, quivering a little as glass shattered across the floor. 

Lex smiled grimly. Now _this_ would be _his_ mess to clean up. He rolled his eyes when he heard Clark's voice call from the other side of the door. 

"Lex?" 

Lex gritted his teeth. "Go away. I'm fine." 

Silence answered him. 

"Clark, I'm fine. Go away." 

"All right." Clark sounded dubious and nervous. 

Lex sighed. He made his way across the room to the bathroom, dropping his clothes on the floor along the way. Fuck it; he'd pick them up later. Or let the maid get them. It'd been a rough day. 

Warm water from the shower eased the tension in his shoulders. His mind swam. Too much information and none of it easy to process: A spontaneous visit to Clark's dorm based on some ill-conceived need to see him had resulted in sex with his best friend, an alien--a _male_ alien. 

All the lies of years dissipated in the course of a single morning. 

Clark had panicked as it had hit him that Lex might be running away. And was he running away? He wasn't sure. He needed some time. He hadn't thought that was too much to ask, but Clark's fear of rejection had spawned a temper tantrum. That had been one fine display in his living room. 

Lex sighed and turned his face to the stream of water feeling it sluice down his body. He pulled back when he needed air, sputtering and shaking his head. What had Clark expected? Hearts and wine and roses? 

Lex turned again and began to soap up. If Lex was honest, Clark couldn't have expected anything at all. Today was just as much of a surprise for him as it had been for Lex. A violent body memory of being fucked rippled through him and his cock hardened in response. He leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes, other memories running through his mind. 

Clark, big smile and coltish legs, gentle puppy eyes, fifteen years old. Too young. Clark, fluid grace, cocky grin, lips locked on some boy or some girl. Too far gone. Clark, gentle and strong, moving over him, in him, with him, face crumpled in orgasm. Too much. 

Lex shook his head. 

Really, Clark had always been too much. 

Lex didn't want to admit his fears about Clark's differences. He'd always thought he could handle it. It wasn't until he woke up in the arms of the strongest being on the planet and realized that he'd allowed this same being to fuck him, let this alien close enough that he could have broken Lex in half, could have killed him... 

But hadn't, wouldn't, would never-- 

There had to be middle ground. Some place where he didn't have to lose everything to have Clark. Some place where Clark was safe. Some place where he could have the desires of his heart and the desires of his ambition. 

He'd made a misstep. His father had always said emotions would be his downfall. 

Lex had to find a way to make them his strength. 

* * *

Clark paced the living room like a caged animal. He'd fucked up. Again. Always. 

He never got it right. He'd screwed up with Lex so many times in the past. He'd accused him of things, blamed him for things and just been a really shitty friend. Then there was the way he'd treated Jason, and way too many other people in his recent past. 

He shouldn't have pushed; he should've waited for the call. He could've been more understanding. Lex was freaked out. Clark remembered the first time he had sex with a guy and he'd been freaked out, too. Terrified that he'd hurt the guy, startled by the penetration, afraid of things that he couldn't even name, just a bunch of stuff society had embedded in his mind. 

At least that guy had been human. Well, as far as Clark knew, anyway. 

Lex had alien crap to deal with and political aspirations and years of denial--so much stuff that Clark should've thought of earlier, rather than assuming the worst. But it wasn't like he hadn't done the "I'll call you" thing himself. Hell, he'd just fucked Jason over this morning. Again. Always. 

Clark sat on the sofa and tried to flip through one of the travel magazines that Lex left out. But he didn't give a fuck about Costa Rica any more than he'd given a fuck about the psychology of the oppressed when he'd tried to study back at the dorms. 

He tossed the magazine back onto the table before walking out to the balcony to watch the city crawl by below. Hundreds of thousands of people who didn't give a damn about whether or not he'd lost his best friend, didn't care at all that he'd had his most fervent wish granted and then promptly revoked. Nameless faces whose opinions were part of what was shaping Lex's reactions. 

Politics and public opinion tied up in a nice little closeted bundle. 

* * *

The clock showed 3:00 a.m. when Lex crouched down beside the couch. Clark sprawled across it, half on his stomach, half on his side. A soft lamp lit the room and Clark's face was flushed with sleep and his lips just barely open. Lex watched him for a few moments before he gave in to his desire to touch and he pushed Clark's messy hair from his face. 

Clark's eyes opened, still heavy-lidded, and Lex felt pinned, each speckle and fleck drawing him in deeper. 

"I was dreaming about you," Clark said, voice husky with sleep and strain from the day. 

Clark's lips were slightly parted and before he could over-think his impulse Lex leaned forward and kissed him. 

Clark responded immediately, grabbing Lex and pulling him on top of him. Lex tangled his hands into Clark's hair, kissing him with all the fear he'd been fighting, pouring it into him, willing Clark to take it from him. Clark kissed back without hesitation and Lex surprised himself by making needy little noises in his throat as he ground his hips into Clark. 

Clark's hands slid to Lex's ass and pressed, increasing the friction as they bucked and kissed. Lex's mouth slid down to Clark's throat and Clark shifted Lex down so that their cocks pressed together with each twist of their hips. Lex sucked and licked, greedy for more, too many years of wanting and never taking. Stubble scraped across his cheeks and scalp as he tucked his face into Clark's neck and explored with his mouth. Delicious skin, sweet smelling hair and if he could just stay like this, never think again, he wouldn't have to face the hard truths to come. 

He sighed as he pulled back, lifting up onto his elbows, panting. Clark's hands still pressed their hips together and Clark's face was an open book of lust. 

"Clark, we need to talk." 

Clark locked eyes with Lex, then lifted his head and upper body to close his teeth over the top button of Lex's shirt. He bit it off, turned his head and blew it across the room before grasping the next button between his teeth. 

Lex blinked and watched two more buttons disappear, pinging across the floor as Clark spit them out. Clark's hands continued to push Lex's ass down as Clark bucked up, and if he didn't stop with the sexy button biting and the hot friction grinding, Lex was going to come in his pants. 

"Please, Clark. We need to talk." 

Clark nuzzled his face into Lex's now open shirt, mouth seeking out a nipple and sucking gently. Lex gasped and his hips jerked hard. "Oh." 

Clark chuckled against his chest before repeating, "Oh? Just oh? I bite your buttons off and that's all you've got?" 

Lex realized he'd twisted his hands into Clark's hair again, pressing his face to his chest. He reluctantly pulled his hands free and shoved on Clark's shoulders, pushing him away. 

"Clark, this is serious. I want to discuss some things." 

Clark blinked at him innocently. "Go ahead, Lex. Discuss." 

Lex groaned when he became conscious of his hips responding to Clark's rolls and bucks. He pulled away entirely and moved off the couch, getting up. 

Clark raked his eyes over Lex's body and Lex looked down at himself. He was a wreck. Shirt open and pants tented, hands shaking with desire, cock throbbing and lips bruised, and Clark just looking up at him like, "Fuck me now, Lex. Please." He'd say it, too, Lex was sure of it. 

Clark was pressing his advantage. The one Lex had freely given him by making the first move. 

Lex took a deep breath. "I can't make a promise that I'll work you into my future." 

Clark's face blanched and he went from looking like sex to looking broken. He sat up on the couch, arms crossed defensively. "Why not?" 

"Because neither of us has a history at being good at relationships, Clark. How can I promise you anything when I'm not sure we'll make it a month? How can I risk my career when I don't know if we'll even make it as a couple?" 

Clark's mouth opened but Lex didn't let him interrupt. "No. Hear me out. I always hear you out; this time you'll listen to me." 

Clark looked ready to argue, but Lex knelt down in front of him, uncrossed Clark's arms and leaned in. "I'm not questioning my feelings, Clark. I'm in love with you; I've been in love with you for years, and I'm not denying it any more. But I can't risk everything this early in the game. I want us to be in a relationship for a while. I want us to date, to see each other a couple of times a week, call each other, just like we used to, but...more. I want to see how that works before I make any promises, Clark. I can't offer more than that." 

"I don't need more than that, right now." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Lex, I'm sure. It's just that you were freaking out this afternoon and I thought you were going to blow it off. Leave. Leave _me_." 

"I thought about it. I almost did." Lex looked away from Clark's eyes. "I started thinking about my father and what he would have thought of all of this. What he would have said." Lex shook his head. "I don't want to end up alone like he did. But, I can hear him in my head, Clark. He's always there and I'm never sure...he might be right." 

Clark shook his head. Clark leaned forward until their foreheads touched, hands gliding into Lex's open shirt, skimming down his chest and stomach, resting on his hips. "He was never right when it came to you, Lex." 

Lex closed his eyes feeling the connection between them. He cleared his throat, "So, I'm a fag." 

Clark pulled him close. "You're just in love with your best friend." 

Lex allowed Clark to hold him, felt himself drawn between Clark's thighs and hauled up onto the couch again. "Prove to me how much of a fag I am, Clark. I need to be reminded." 

"Why are you saying it like that, Lex?" 

"The tabloids won't spare me. I may as well get used to the names now." 

Clark rolled them gently until he lay over Lex, between his drawn up thighs. Lex kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to know if there would be hurt there. 

"Well, you're bisexual, Lex. But, I guess to some people that means you're a fag." Clark kissed Lex's eyelids and his eyebrows. "To me it just means I'm lucky as hell." 

Lex tried to breathe as Clark dropped kisses on his face and neck. He wondered how many other people Clark had showered with affection like this. 

"I don't like the disparity between us." Lex murmured. 

"Disparity?" 

"Inequality, difference, incongruity..." 

"I know what the word means, dumb ass." Clark kissed the tip of his nose, his cheekbones and his chin. "What do you mean 'the disparity between us'? The fact that you're a bazillionaire and I'm a scholarship kid, or the fact that you're brilliant and sexy and hot and a genius and I'm just a hick alien from Smallville?" 

Lex chuckled and finally opened his eyes. Clark was grinning at him. 

Clark continued, "Or is it the sex thing, Lex?" His voice was soft and a little amused as he said, "Because if we're going for numbers I'm sure you've still got me beat." 

"I don't know, Clark. You were pretty trampy last year." 

"Trampy?" Clark rolled his eyes in faux anger. "I was just sowing oats. Just experimenting. Just..." Clark covered Lex's mouth with his hand to prevent an interruption. "...waiting for you. What's your excuse?" 

Lex licked the palm of Clark's hand and was a little disappointed when Clark drew it away. "Me? I was busy making up for the fact that I couldn't fuck my best friend, and before that I was just looking for a way to not be so alone." 

"It's all good then. No more waiting, no more making up for, no more alone." 

Lex pondered this and closed his eyes again. "Goodbye, Presidency?" 

"No. Never. You'll have it all, Lex." 

Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, shifting until they were both comfortable. Lex felt the raw edge of adrenaline level off and ease away. Clark's scent and weight and soft breathing lulled him into sleep. 

* * *

Clark woke up snuggled against Lex's warm, pliant body. He smirked as he realized that Lex had gripped his shirt in his fist as though he was afraid that Clark might disappear. Lex curled around him, leg hooked over Clark's hips, the hand not clutching his shirt was tangled in Clark's hair. Lex was the biggest snuggler ever; it made him want to laugh. 

Morning light slanted through the window and glinted against the sharp edges in the room. Clark tried to move his arm out from under Lex's hip. He froze when Lex whimpered and nuzzled into his neck. Clark didn't want to wake him, the possibility of a replay of yesterday's freak out sneaking into his mind. 

He tilted his chin down a little to press his lips against Lex's scalp, the skin soft and silky. He'd always wanted to touch it, caress it, lick it. He'd never had the privilege. He'd tried to come up with every conceivable excuse to touch Lex's head. He'd pondered everything from telling Lex he had a bug on his head to pretending that one of his girlfriends had left a lipstick smudge, but he'd have felt cheap if he'd followed through. Now Lex's smooth scalp was tucked under his chin and Clark could tilt his head to kiss softly; he could stick his tongue out and taste, too, but that would probably wake him. 

Lex shifted against him and hummed softly in his throat. Contented noises. Clark began to relax and risked pulling his arm free. 

Lex stiffened against him and Clark's stomach dropped. Lex's body remained rigid. Clark wrapped his arm around Lex's back and stroked up and down soothingly. 

After a few moments, Lex seemed to relax, he lifted up to gaze down into Clark's eyes. 

"Good morning." Lex's voice was rough with sleep and a little thick. 

"Hi." Clark smiled. 

Lex looked down at him for several long moments finally murmuring, "It's Saturday. What do you want to do today?" 

Clark relaxed even more and planted a kiss on Lex's mouth. He pulled back with a scrunched nose. 

"First--brush our teeth." Clark made a show of sniffing himself. "Second--shower." Lex grinned at him. "And then didn't you want to make me go see some stupid exhibit at the museum?" 

Lex lowered his head to Clark's chest and seemed to sink into Clark's body. "I like the first part of your plan. Brushing teeth, shower--those sound like things I could manage. I'm not up for the museum." 

Clark didn't move for several long minutes. He reveled in the closeness, soaking it in. 

Lex shifted and started to sit up. He looked down at his shirt, still hanging open and barely on his shoulders, the buttons somewhere across the room on the floor. Lex grinned and looked back up at Clark. 

"I think that little move is worthy of a repeat performance sometime." 

Clark grinned. "I can manage that." 

"I bet you can." 

Lex's eyes were hazing over with lust and Clark began to doubt the need for brushed teeth or a shower when the phone rang. Clark jerked a little and Lex frowned. Lex stood and strode over to the bar and located the phone. He glanced at the caller ID and turned to smirk at Clark before answering. 

"Lex speaking." He ran a hand over his head and Clark's stomach immediately knotted with nerves. "Why, yes, Mrs. Kent, he's right here...Ah, yes, he stayed over last night...Let me get him for you." 

Clark felt queasy. This wasn't the time to get into a discussion with his parents about Luthors and Lex and 'getting too close'. Not after having Lex, losing him and getting him back again all in one day. He didn't need the distraction and he certainly didn't need Lex overhearing anything that might spook him about this relationship. 

"Hi, Mom." Clark tried to smile reassuringly at Lex who watched him with raised brows. 

His mother's voice sounded strained as she replied, "Clark, honey, someone named Jason called here today. He was looking for you. He said he wanted to talk things out?" 

"Jason called there?" Clark winced when Lex's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jason's name. 

"Yes, he was very upset. Clark, you know I don't like to pry, but you really should talk to this boy. I think...I think he has feelings for you." 

Clark covered his face with the hand not holding the phone. "What did you tell him?" 

"Well, there wasn't much I could say, but I told him I thought you might be with Lex." 

Clark sighed. He really didn't fucking need this today. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, studiously avoiding looking at Lex. 

"Did I tell him the wrong thing, Clark? Does this Jason know you and Lex are just friends?" 

Clark choked on a laugh. "I don't know what Jason thinks." 

Just friends. Not any more. God, when was he going to tell his parents? He hadn't even thought of that. His stomach flipped just imagining his father's face. 

"Call him, Clark. It's the right thing to do." His mother's voice held a note that brooked no disagreement. 

Still Clark tried to wriggle out of it. "Mom, today isn't the day for me to deal with this." 

"Clark, this young man was seriously distraught. He said some things...well, some things a mother doesn't need to know, but it was enough to let me know that he really cares about you. You need to call him and you need to call him now." 

Jason had said things to his mom. Things. _Things_. Oh God. Clark pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. "Okay, Mom. Okay." 

"Good. I love you, Clark. No matter what you do." 

Clark sighed. "I love you, too, Mom." 

As he hung up the phone he looked up to see Lex watching him through narrowed eyes. 

Lex said, "I thought you broke it off with Jason." 

Clark nodded. "I did. More than once." 

"When was the last time you broke it off?" 

Clark glared at Lex. "Why does it matter?" 

Lex smirked. "Yesterday morning before I showed up, you'd just been with Jason, hadn't you?" 

Clark took a deep breath and tried to keep his temper from rising. "Lex, it isn't like you weren't with Sylvia. I know you slept with her." 

Lex looked away and Clark watched the thoughts flicker across Lex's face. 

Lex shrugged and nodded. "Point." 

Clark stood up and crossed to Lex, put his arms around his stiff body and hugged. Lex relaxed slightly as Clark trailed a hand down his chest to his stomach and hooked into the waistband of his pants. 

"Let's get that shower, Clark." Lex's voice was rough and warm, responding to Clark's touch. Clark's cock heard it too and he pressed himself into Lex's hip. 

He wanted to touch Lex, he wanted Lex to touch him. He leaned his forehead against Lex's shoulder gliding his fingers over Lex's stomach and chest, grazing over Lex's nipples and enjoying the chill bumps his touch inspired. He wanted to do things to Lex, he wanted Lex to do things to him... _things_. Fuck. 

Clark pulled back and pressed his lips to Lex's temple before saying, "Listen, apparently I need to call him." 

Lex closed his eyes and seemed to take a moment before he pulled out of Clark's grasp. "Fine. I'll be in the shower." 

Clark watched Lex stalk out of the room. Why couldn't anything ever be easy for him? Why did he have to be a gay alien in love with the most complicated, closeted man in the world? Why couldn't he, just once, wake up totally average, with no superpowers, no high powered sex drive and married to someone like Lana or Chloe, honest and eager to raise a family? 

Why did that sound like his worst nightmare? 

He sighed before dialing Jason's number. The phone rang twice before Jason answered. Jason's normally light voice was rough and sticky. It sounded like he'd been crying. Clark didn't want to deal with this. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, but Lex was waiting for him and he just wanted this to be over. 

"Jason, my mom said you called." Maybe he could've sounded a little less snappy? Maybe. 

"Clark..." 

Clark tried to soften his voice. "Yeah, Jason?" 

"Clark, I know I said that I didn't want you to come back. But, I've been thinking and..." Jason's voice broke as he continued, "...and I think we can work it--" 

"No." Clark took a deep breath, modulated his voice to a kinder tone. "No, we can't work it out. It's over. The other night was a mistake. I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." 

"But we were so good together, Clark. We had fun; we laughed. We could talk or just hang out. The sex was unbelievable, right?" 

"It was. We did. But Jason, you know that I've been in love with Lex the whole time. You and I--well, I never meant for you to feel that way about me. I never felt that way for you." 

Jason made an odd sound before saying, "You'll never have him, Clark. You need to get over it." 

Clark ran his hand over his hair. No easy way to say this. He took a deep breath and blurted, "I've got him, Jason. I'm with him right now. I slept with him." 

Silence flamed over the line and then-- "Oh." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Clark paused and there was no reply. "I have to go now. He's waiting for me." 

Jason swallowed audibly over the line. "Clark..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Good luck. I mean it. And, I just want you to know, I loved you." 

"Jason...God...I have to go." 

"Bye, Clark." 

"Bye." 

Clark hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of a phone call like that from Lex. He quivered at the thought. No matter what Lex thought, Clark had to make sure they made it work. He couldn't be Jason. He wouldn't survive it. 

* * *

Lex stood under the hot shower and remained silent when he heard Clark come into the bathroom. His heart pounded in his chest and he took a deep breath, trying to quiet his nerves. It was just Clark, just his best friend--who was no doubt going to get naked and join him in the shower; who was no doubt going to touch him and expect to be touched in return. So many things they'd skipped over yesterday. Hand jobs and blowjobs and, God, Lex had never given a blowjob before-- 

He cut off his thoughts before he strayed into dangerous territory. He heard a Clark-like voice in his head murmuring about freaking out and almost chuckled at himself. 

Lex listened to the sounds of Clark brushing his teeth for what seemed like hours before heavy footfalls moved over to the shower door and it opened to reveal a very naked Clark with a very erect cock. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure." 

Lex slipped to the side to make more room, although there was plenty already. Clark moved under the showerhead and Lex's own cock began to fill as he watched the water rush over the planes of Clark's stomach and in the hollows of his hips. 

"There's a mirror smashed all over the floor in your bedroom," Clark commented calmly. 

"Yeah. I had an accident." 

Clark chuckled. "Lex?" 

"Yes?" Lex's eyes trailed down to Clark's feet and back up to his very hard cock, then over his stomach and up to his eyes. 

"Will you touch me?" 

Lex felt his cock flex its assent. He moved forward, hands out to touch and smooth over soft skin. Clark sighed as Lex's fingers traced his stomach gently. 

"What would Jason think if he knew that he'd fucked an alien?" 

Clark laughed. "Actually, the alien fucked him. Jason preferred to bottom." 

Lex's eyebrows raised and he slid his hands across Clark's chest. 

Clark continued, "But, why? I don't really care what he'd think. You know I didn't have feelings for him, right?" 

Lex's hands continued to climb over Clark's skin, over his shoulders, down his back, tracing the cleft in his ass. Lex ignored the question, asking instead, "Do you like to be fucked?" 

Clark's eyes narrowed and he smiled seductively. "Sometimes. Why? Are you going to be doing the fucking?" 

Lex smirked, ignoring the questions again. "When do you not like to be fucked?" 

Clark's hands were now slipping over Lex's wet body, palms rough and yet calming. Clark's cock bobbed against Lex's hip and he stepped forward to close the distance between them, pressing cock to cock and chest to chest, faces inches apart. His reservations receded behind the layers of lust Clark's hands painted on him. 

Clark blushed a little at Lex's question and ducked his head, not meeting Lex's eyes. "Sometimes, you just don't want another person inside you. When I was--well, I've fucked some people just to fuck and--I don't want just anyone inside me." 

Lex opened his mouth against Clark's wet shoulder and sucked the moisture against his tongue, the water flavored by Clark's skin, salty and warm. He spoke softly, "I understand that. I've never wanted anyone inside me. Until you." 

Clark seemed overwhelmed with that response. He pushed Lex back against the shower wall and devoured his throat, sucking and licking and gently biting, while his huge hands held Lex in place effortlessly. Clark whispered into his ear, hot words that flooded his senses and made his cock flex. Words that had meaning as old as the sun but that Lex never believed until now, because it was Clark and they had lied enough over the years. Lex felt the intense display of affection slide into him, opening him up emotionally in ways he had never wanted to explore before. But for Clark he was ready to slash himself open if necessary. 

He moaned as Clark mouthed down to his chest, teasing over a nipple. Clark pulled back and Lex blinked slowly, gazing out of lust heavy eyes. 

"What?" 

Clark smiled. "You want to fuck me?" 

Lex's eyes rolled up at the thought. He chuckled a little when his hand instinctively grabbed his cock and squeezed to take the edge off. 

"I want to do a lot of things to you, Clark." 

Clark grinned wickedly, backing up another step. Lex reached out to hold him in place, but Clark coyly moved away under the shower stream. 

"Have you ever wanted to wash me, Lex? Have you thought about shampooing my hair and soaping me up?" 

Lex blinked for a moment and then smirked. "You mean have I ever thought about--" Lex soaped up a washcloth as he spoke "--preparing your body for me to enjoy?" 

Clark swallowed thickly, his eyes wide, and whispered, "Have you?" 

Lex leaned in to lick Clark's lips; the drops of water hanging there tasted pure and clean. 

"Let me show you what I've thought about." 

* * *

Lex on his knees, mouth open, leaning in to suck Clark's cock was almost more than Clark could stand. He closed his eyes for a moment to gain his composure and missed the moment when Lex's mouth closed around him. Clark looked through his lashes to see his longest standing masturbatory fantasy come true. The steam from the shower fogged the air making it seem a little unreal, but there was no denying the wet heat on the head of his cock or the tongue circling the rim and flicking against the slit. Lex pulled away for a moment, not meeting Clark's eyes as he licked his lips and wiped drops of water from his lashes. 

A shock of lust raced through him as Clark remembered. Lex had never done this before; his cock was the first to breach Lex's lips. 

Lex looked up at him and Clark swallowed hard at the hesitancy in Lex's eyes. 

"God, Lex, that feels so good." 

Lex's chest rose and fell rapidly, his heart pounding out an anxious soundtrack in Clark's sensitive ears as he looked apprehensively at Clark's cock. Clark closed his eyes and leaned back against the shower wall and then Lex's mouth was on him again, moving and a little desperate. Clark gazed through his lashes at his engorged cock sliding between Lex's lips. He told himself not to thrust, not to buck into Lex's mouth, not to force into his throat, not to fuck his mouth with the crazy abandon he felt coiling in his belly. He watched as Lex closed his eyes and let enthusiasm outweigh experience. Although Lex's pulse betrayed him with each hurried rush of blood, his cock was hard, jutting between his legs. Clark groaned, knowing that Lex wanted this, too. 

Clark slipped his hands up Lex's wet shoulders, trailed up his neck and over his cheeks, fingering the soft hollows of suction. Clark rested his fingers over Lex's temples and smoothed his thumbs across Lex's soft eyebrows. Lex flicked his eyes open, surprise on his face as Clark traced his brows again and again with his thumbs. Clark used that soft touch to ground himself, remind himself that this was real, that this was _Lex_ with his mouth on Clark's cock. He slipped his hands around Lex's head to fondle the beautiful knot he'd always wanted to touch and-- 

Too much, like a flash in his veins and he surged forward. Lex gagged and pulled off, coughing and startled. 

"Sorry. Sorry..." Clark whispered, his throat tight with need, echoing his cock and balls. 

Lex wiped a hand across his mouth before moving forward again. The determination on his face was so typical of Lex that Clark had to stifle a laugh. Any amusement was lost when Lex took him in again, sliding down his cock, lower and lower, followed by the clutch of a gag that felt so good. Lex snorted and started to back off again, frustration and embarrassment warring on his face. 

Clark held Lex's head, gently stroking the back of his neck. "No. Shh. It's okay. Just--" 

Clark groaned a little and shifted his hips. Lex's tongue was moving on his cock again and he gently thrust, working his way slightly deeper with each stroke. 

"Just relax--just--God, yeah, like that." 

Clark took a deep breath to keep from jerking as his cock slipped into Lex's tight throat. Another gag that felt too good and he thrust again. A large gag clasped him and Lex pulled away with a groan of frustration. 

"Shh, Lex. God. Just--I'm sorry--you're so hot and I--lose control." 

Lex's eyes took on a feral gleam at Clark's words and he took the cock into his mouth again, tongue almost angrily working on the underside. Clark moaned, hands leaving Lex's head to bang against the wall beside him as Lex very slowly, very deliberately swallowed him. There was a slight gag that Lex willfully pushed down and his eyes shone with triumph as he bobbed his head slowly, cock sliding into his throat again and again. Clark tossed his head against the shower wall and pounded his fists gently. He wasn't going to last. Too good, too real and this was _Lex_ and-- 

He banged his head hard against the wall as the roar of orgasm crashed through him in waves. Lex had pulled back to catch Clark's come in his mouth. Clark could barely see over the spots in his vision, barely hear Lex swallow over the rush in his ears. 

Lex rose to his feet and caught Clark's mouth with his own. Clark whimpered, tasting himself in Lex's mouth, and his knees buckled a little. 

Lex chuckled. "Steady now, Clark. It can't have been that good." 

"You have no idea." 

A strong slick tongue in his mouth and Lex grinding against his hip finally began to register as more than just sensation. Clark ran his mouth down Lex's neck and began to drop to his knees, eager to taste Lex's come. 

"No." 

Clark looked into Lex's eyes, confused. 

"I want to fuck you." Lex's voice was rough and low. 

"Fuck. Yeah, fuck me." 

* * *

Lex cursed under his breath as he rifled through his bathroom drawers, there had to be oil or lubricant in here somewhere. His cock throbbed and he couldn't seem to keep steady on his feet; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so hard. A small bottle of massage oil finally found its way into his hand and he turned back to the bedroom. He froze in his place as he walked through the door. Clark, his legs spread and spit-slicked fingers buried in his ass, working himself open. Jesus. 

"I didn't want to wait." Clark panted. 

Lex swallowed hard and moved forward, drawn to the bed, unaware of taking the first step to get there. Clark pulled his fingers free, wiped them against the towel he'd used to dry off and scooted to the edge of the bed. Lex bent down for a kiss, groaning into Clark's mouth. Clark took the oil from him, flicked the lid open and slicked Lex's cock. Lex watched as Clark pulled away, using his still slick fingers to spread the lubricant around his ass before lifting his legs. 

"I want you, Lex." 

"God, Clark--we need a condom." 

"Can't wait. Don't need one." 

Clark's breathy grunts pushed Lex over the edge of reason and he wrapped his arms around Clark's thighs. Lex lined up against Clark, bending his knees just a little as Clark lifted his legs onto Lex's shoulders. 

Deep breaths of anticipation and desire, staring into Clark's eyes as he pressed in, hazel melting into him. Clark's face twisted, eyes blinking rapidly. Lex gasped, oh fuck, so hot and tight and--in, in, in, flush against Clark's ass. Lex tried to breathe, riding out sweet, fucking gorgeous spasms as Clark struggled to accommodate him. 

"Fuck, Lex--" a choked off groan and a full body shudder. 

Lex's heart hammered in his chest, breath coming in panting gasps. The emotion welling inside of him hurt too much, made it too important and Lex bit his lip to ground himself. Clark smoothed his hands up Lex's arms soothingly. Lex looked to where he joined with Clark and a little noise escaped from his throat. Clark's ass still clutched at him and a strong, strong pulse beat against Lex's cock, primal and urgent, and Lex had to move. He groaned as he pulled out slow, shocked when his hips snapped forward a little too fast, a little too hard. But Clark took it, tossing his head back and forth, arching his back and gasping, "Oh God, yes..." 

Lex kept his eyes on Clark's face watching each flicker of sensation race across it. His stomach churned and his skin seemed too tight at the thought of others who had seen these looks on Clark's face, angry that he'd missed the shocked gaze of Clark's first time, missed the open mouthed 'O' of surprise and maybe some pain. Lex tightened his hold on Clark's legs and slammed in again, hard, eager to erase every memory from Clark's body. 

Clark's alien body. 

Lex groaned at the thought. Pure, raw, animal power and strength, more than Lex could even comprehend. The most intensely dangerous being on the planet was here, under him, letting him fuck him, whispering his name and trying to pull him in more. Clark was an unknown quantity but what was known was that he wanted Lex and had wanted him for a long time. Lex grinned a little at the thought of controlling the earth's greatest being with his cock, turning the world's most potentially valuable resource into a writhing mess that would respond to his every command--in bed at least. And Lex could do that, despite his inexperience, he knew he had that power. Clark's face shone with affection and Lex closed his eyes to pound into him, to indulge in his desire to claim and conquer and keep this all for himself. 

"Lex, come back to me." Clark's voice was soft. 

"I want you on your knees." Lex growled, his pace slowing to a softer, more rhythmic fuck. 

Clark nodded and pulled Lex down for a kiss. "Whatever you want." 

Lex groaned, so many images coming to mind, and he plunged into the hot, wet, heat that seemed to suck him in. Whatever he wanted. He wanted to fuck Clark like this on the balcony; he wanted to tie him down and blindfold him and suck his cock until he begged to come; he wanted to be sucked off by that beautiful mouth in the middle of every fucking field in Kansas and during every board meeting for the rest of his life, for God's sake; he wanted to jerk Clark off in movie theaters, suck him in limousines, fuck him senseless on the steps of the mansion, in the remains of the mangled blue Porsche, in the Kent barn, on top of the LexCorp building, make Clark scream his name as he comes every. goddamn. time-- 

"Jesus, Lex--" Clark whispered in awe. "Fuck, we can do all those things--God." 

Lex twisted his hips on a thrust, surprised that he'd said that out loud. He tried to summon the willpower to stop pumping into Clark's tight ass. He wanted Clark on his knees. God, he needed it. Needed to feel in control, needed Clark under him and it was too intense like this, too hard to not feel like his soul was being pulled into Clark's hazel eyes. 

He took a deep breath and ripped free, the air achingly cool on his cock after the clenching heat of Clark's body. "On your knees." 

Clark smiled predatorily and Lex had a moment to wonder who was in control here after all, as Clark crawled onto the bed and smoothly shifted to elbows and knees. 

"Fuck me, Lex. I want to feel it in my teeth." 

Lex's cock jerked. Lex applied a little more oil to his cock, climbed onto the bed and shimmied up to Clark's ass. So fucking gorgeous. Tan globes parted as Clark spread his knees wide for him. Stunning cock, hard and hanging heavy with blood. Balls, softly furred and beautiful, Lex wanted to taste. God, he wanted so much, and why the fuck had he waited all these years? He bent low to apply his mouth to Clark's sac, gently sucking and licking across the tender skin. The scent so strong and raw, earth and organic and every thing that Lex had ever told himself he could live without. Clark had been right earlier. He did do sacrifice because he could've sucked on those balls years ago, could've licked that sensitive skin, could've tasted that ass already slick with oil and his pre-come. Clark jerked hard as Lex laved his hole. Lex groaned at the taste blooming over his tongue. Gorgeous and alien and _Clark_. 

"Lex--" breathy pant, "I didn't think you'd--God, God, God..." 

Lex twisted his tongue and applied teeth as Clark cried out for God and Jesus and Lex. He pulled away to stroke comforting hands down Clark's trembling back and up again to the back of Clark's neck, pushing his face down to the mattress as he slammed in, buried himself in one rapid, vicious fuck. Clark arched up, Lex's strength no match against his reflexive full body clench and Lex groaned at the corresponding clasp around his cock. 

Clark collapsed back to the bed. Lex closed his eyes and set about fucking all memory of previous lovers out of Clark's head, out of his body memory, out of his existence. He pounded ruthlessly and grinned as he felt Clark open to take in more. Clark's whispered pleas and wordless grunts gave him permission to fuck him like Lex would never have the love or cruelty to fuck anyone else. Lex wrapped a hand into Clark's hair, pulling him up a little to whisper in his ear, full on dominance in his voice, "Has anyone else ever fucked you this hard, Clark?" 

Clark whimpered and shook his head. 

"Am I hurting you?" 

Clark shook his head, voice barely audible as he rocked with Lex's thrusts. "Can't hurt me. Do it. Whatever you want. Jesus." 

Lex smirked and released Clark's head back to the mattress. He slammed and pulled and pushed himself closer to the edge. Lex shifted his hips; Clark raised up and cried out, gibbering about needing to come and oh God do it again. Lex obliged, his next thrust angled and Clark convulsed and shouted and clenched around his cock as Lex relentlessly snapped his hips into Clark's spasming ass. 

Lex felt the sparking coil begin and he didn't know how to stop himself from _feeling_. He didn't want to love this much, didn't want to let Clark's body own him so thoroughly, but he was already past that because he was coming, and coming, and coming, God, it wasn't going to stop, coming with grunted declarations on his tongue and Clark's body still clasping around him. 

* * *

Lex wasn't that heavy. He had collapsed on top of Clark, mouth open and tongue tasting his skin. Clark didn't feel the weight as he propped them both up on his elbows, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down his brow, intense orgasms bringing on what hours of physical labor could not. Clark looked down at his cock, finally able to go soft. His balls kind of ached. Lex panted and made sexy noises that Clark was sure he didn't know he was making, little whimpers as he shuddered with aftershocks. 

Lex finally stirred and began to pull out. Clark turned his face to the pillow as hollowness replaced fullness. It was over too soon. He suspected that it would always be over too soon. 

Lex's hand rested on the small of his back and Lex murmured in a stunned voice, "Don't move. I'm just going to clean you up a little." 

Clark nodded, ass in the air and face in the pillow. 

Oh, God! His whole body jerked at the unexpected sensation of Lex's tongue lapping at his sensitized hole. Licking into him, oh God, sucking the come out of his ass. He groaned as his cock started to harden again, too soon, and it hurt. He clutched a pillow tight in his fists, trying not to rear back against Lex. 

"No, oh Lex, no. It's too good, too fucking good." 

Lex ignored his protest and used both hands to spread Clark open wide, teeth biting and nipping and Clark started to sob with sensation overload. Clark heard the pillow rip as Lex moved one hand down to massage just behind Clark's balls. 

Fuck Lex for never being with a man before, because, Jesus Christ, he was the most unbelievable lover Clark had ever had. He'd never been taken like that; he'd never been so turned on in his life. Fuck Lex and his stupid worries about inequity, because there was nothing equitable about the way he was eating Clark's ass, nothing could compare, _nothing_. Clark whimpered as he felt the burn of another orgasm starting in his balls. 

Lex was a fucking bastard. 

"Please, Lex, don't make me come again. Jesus--oh, oh--it's gonna hurt." 

That seemed to stoke Lex even more and he attacked Clark's ass with his mouth, torturing every inch, rooting out every little hidden place that Clark might have left, opening him completely, sucking out his come and-- 

"It hurts! Oh fuck! _Fuck_!" Clark's shuddering legs and quaking shoulders gave out from under him as his cock jerked hard with a dry orgasm, completely spent. He couldn't hear over the roar in his ears and he thought he tasted tears on his lips but he didn't care. Lex could make him come and cry and collapse any time he wanted. Clark would do anything for this, to keep this, to have this forever. 

Lex crawled up next to him and brushing calming strokes down his back. "You're clean now." 

Clark was too exhausted to do more than half-choke out a laugh; he couldn't seem to open his eyes. 

"I thought you said I couldn't hurt you." Lex's voice was soft, full of wonder. 

Clark was silent for a moment as sleep tugged him under. He sighed. 

"I lied. You can hurt me." 

* * *

The dorms were quiet in the middle of the day with everyone in class. Clark was collapsed on his bed, exhausted and so well-fucked he didn't think he'd stop smiling for a year. He needed a nap desperately; after all, he'd been awakened in the middle of the night by Lex's mouth on his cock. He could've sworn he heard Lex say, "Practice makes perfect," but he _was_ really distracted and he _was_ really tired. Lex, of course, denied it over breakfast. 

That was right before he'd sucked Lex off under the kitchen table, taunting, "Practice makes perfect, Lex." 

Clark grinned remembering the way Lex had grabbed his head and whimpered his name when he came. Clark didn't think he'd ever get enough of Lex. Based on the enthusiastic way Lex had fucked him again last night, Clark felt pretty sure that Lex felt the same way. He groaned a little as his cock hardened again just thinking of Lex naked. He couldn't imagine it now, but he supposed that at some point in the future the urge to fuck Lex senseless would diminish in frequency to something less than every fucking minute of the day. Only time would tell, and it looked like they had plenty of time to work the kinks out. 

They were going to do the dating thing and Clark was happy with that. No need to rush. May as well see how things go for a while before telling anyone else. And that attitude had absolutely nothing to do with the inner terror he felt at the idea of telling his father that he and Lex were sleeping together. 

Clark stretched and clutched his pillow, finally drifting into a pleasant and nearly chaste dream of Lex and ice cream. He'd been asleep almost two hours when the phone rang. He sat up groggily and picked up the receiver, dropping it once and having to retrieve it from the floor. He yawned and then managed to speak into the mouthpiece. 

"Hello?" 

"Clark." 

Clark grinned and smoothed his hair. "Lex." 

"I have a board meeting in half an hour. I need you to come to the office and blow me like you promised." 

Clark chuckled. "I'll come to the office and blow you at your desk if your assistant is at lunch and the door is locked. Compromise?" 

Lex hummed for a moment in consideration. "I don't do compromise, Clark. You promised me that you'd suck me off in front of my whole board of directors and that's what I expect you to do." 

Clark was silent for a moment. Lex sounded pretty serious. That'd be a pretty fucked up way to come out. 

"Kidding, Clark." 

He exhaled and laughed again. 

There was a pause as Lex murmured something to someone and Clark could hear the tap of his keyboard. 

"So, are you coming over tonight?" 

Clark closed his eyes. "Do you want me to?" 

"Well, it's either that or I come over there." 

Clark grinned. "I don't know. You're kind of loud. I don't know if you want the whole dorm to know that Lex Luthor is a screamer." 

Lex scoffed. "The screaming was you, Clark." 

"Whatever." 

Lex typed some more at his end of the line before saying, "Well, you do realize that we could watch a movie or something? We don't have to have sex." 

"That's just crazy talk, Lex." 

Clark could feel Lex's smile over the phone. 

"Okay, nymphomaniac of mine, I'll be home at seven. See you there." Lex hung up without saying goodbye and Clark placed the phone back in the cradle. 

He flopped back on his bed, turning his face to sniff the sheets. He hadn't changed them since fucking Lex on them and they still smelled of sex and the two of them. He grinned remembering the sweet way Lex's body had taken him in, remembered Lex's shocked expression and how good they were together. 

Something heavy lifted from his chest. He felt freer than he'd felt since he first found out that he was an alien. 

He took a deep breath and let it go. 

Clark could breathe. 


End file.
